how many ways
by sugar demon
Summary: Maya Tagoyoshi arrives at domino high school to get away, but what happens when trouble comes to meet her in a very unexpected form.. this summary sucked but please read! um pg13 for probably bad language somewhere?


Maya: "Hi!!!!!! Umm I was very very annoyed when I started this and kinda in a slightly weird mood.... yeah sooo don't flame cause I will probably roast you alive on your own flames!!!  
  
Yami Maya: Maya does not own yu-gi-oh and lost worlds or her brain... owww X_X.  
  
Maya: Umm also there's a lot of different story plot lines all mixed together from all sorts of different manga and some games I think...   
  
Sooo I don't own any characters I think....   
  
Yami Maya: You think????  
  
Maya: Shut up!!!!  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
She stood in the wreckage of what had once been a building, the flames licked at her feet and lower leg. She stooped to pick up something, what was on closer inspection a doll. The watcher wondered how she could be so emotionless, just like the fire that surrounded her, but still she never burnt. They watched as the figure in the fire threw the doll down, as it burnt into a crisp, and as suddenly as the burst of wind that rattled through the trees the figure spoke in a voice like the flames,   
  
"She's gone..."  
  
And she vanished, as if she had never been there, all that remained to show she had been there was the rubble on the ground...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------~~~~~--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The teacher, Ms Wells walked into the talking classroom, She was nicknamed snake and it was easy to see why as she struck down on one of the less fortunate students.  
  
"Joseph Wheeler!"   
  
"Umm yeah."  
  
"Umm yeah" She said mimicking Joseph or to his friends Joeys tone. "Yeah is not the word it is YES!"  
  
"Umm yes Mrs.."  
  
"It is Ms and there is no such word as umm either, Think before you speak or don't speak it all. Though in your case I think the latter would be better. Now your homework."  
  
"Uhh, I mean umm... my homework?"  
  
"Yes Joseph your homework"  
  
"My homework..."  
  
As this debate went on the rest of the class watched, some pitying Joey, Some amused at the predicament he'd managed to get himself into.  
  
Seto Kaiba was one of the amused ones, " After all" he reasoned "It wasn't often that you got to watch stand up comedy instead of the usual maths." Not that the maths was exactly hard, just so easy that it was boring. Well at least easy for him. He supposed some idiots found it hard, like that Tristan who was copying down the answers out of his friend's books frantically, taking advantage of the time when for once snake woman wasn't going in for the kill.  
  
"Hey, Yugi" Unaware that they were being watched the brunette continued to talk to her friends. "They were still the same group of friends that they were in battle city give or take a few extras like Ryou or his Yami Bakura." she thought to herself "Even through things that might have broken other friendships." And for Tea friendships were a big thing, with parents who barely had enough time for themselves, let alone time enough to spend it with their only daughter. "Not that I mind really" Tea thought to herself, "I mean they were only trying to give me a future, and I've got the guys" Tea smiled inwardly.  
  
The smile went by unnoticed by everyone apart from the exception of one, Yugi Mouto (spl...) He'd had a crush on his friend Tea for a long time, But every time he got up the nerve to try and tell her, something always happened, battle city or duellist kingdom. And somehow he'd never got round to it. " All my problems seemed to stem from owning the millennium puzzle." Yugi looked down. "And inside of that lives Yami, With his whole past thingy and the fact that he's over a couple of hundred years old it does make things kind of... confusing."  
  
While Yugi was having his little moment Mrs Wells had stopped drilling Joey and had moved onto what she said where more important matters. Most of the class groaned thinking she meant maths; Yugi woke up of his daydream with a start.   
  
"Now class that's not a very nice way to react about new pupils!"  
  
"Huh? Hey Yugi what did snaky say?" Asked Joey  
  
"Oh ummm uhh..."  
  
"Yugi was daydreaming Joey so you're out of luck here!" Tea smiled at her friends. " She said we've got new students."  
  
"New kids?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Class QUIET! Thank you." Mrs Snake was a stickler for manners and didn't care about excuses, especially when it meant you'd miss out on detention.   
  
"And now I'd like to introduce our new students. These two are on an exchange from Thailand so please be helpful at all times."  
  
She walked out the door for a minute and came back in leading two girls. One was tall with long black hair and honey coloured skin. She walked into the classroom with ease her catlike eyes glinting. The other girl who walked in behind her wasn't quite so confident. Her hair was down to her back and was a russety red colour and her eyes were a bright piercing blue colour.   
  
One of the boys wolf whistled and the red haired one started to blush. "Starting a school isn't easy at the best of times." She thought to herself. "But it might have helped if Pearl wasn't quite so... well Pearlish..."  
  
"Hi I'm Pearl which is short for Peeraya" The black haired one smiled. "And I'm Maya. Its great to be here!"   
  
"Maya isn't exactly happy, she wasn't even doing her usual huge chibi eye thing..." Pearl glanced at the younger girl. "She doesn't look like anything but for her age she has..." She was interrupted from her train of thought by a jab in the ribs from Mayas elbow.   
  
"What?" She hissed.  
  
"She's telling us where we sit," Maya sweat dropped "could this get any worse," She thought.  
  
And unfortunately for her it could.   
  
"Now Maya you can go sit... there. She pointed to a desk.   
  
Maya looked to where her finger was pointing, She nodded and walked to the desk. She realised as soon as she sat down that she was pretty much surrounded by... boys. There was one girl beside her a brunette with blue eyes. "Help me!!!" She thought inwardly, the girl looked like the type of person who would actually enjoy wearing the school uniform. Bright pink with an incredibly short skirt. Not anyone's idea of fun...   
  
"And now Pearl is it?" The teacher croaked out. "You can go sit down by Kaitia, She's Thai to so you to should have a lot in common."  
  
"And favouritism rears its ugly head again." Maya nearly said it out loud. She would have, but detention on her first day didn't seem like a good idea. Not when I have to finish lost worlds before Friday it's not...  
  
"Hi I'm Tea Gardner, What did you say your last name was? "   
  
"How much do I want to bet that Tea likes gasp.... friends."? Maya thought to herself but what she said to Tea was.   
  
"Oh I forgot. In Japan you call everyone by their last names first right?"  
  
"Yep that's right!"  
  
"Alright my names Maya Tagoyoshi! It's great to meet you." She smiled, as the girl's mouth grew wider. "That ought to shut her up for a while!"   
  
Unfortunately it did exactly the opposite. All of the girl's friends suddenly looked at her. "Eh umm... Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"No way!" The dirty blond spoke up. " Isn't Maya Tagoyoshi that chick who runs that what's it called ummm..."?  
  
"Dark sword games" Maya wasn't impressed "No one and she meant NO ONE called her just some chick and got away with it!!!"  
  
"Yeah that's it!" The blond looked shocked. "You mean you are the chick that runs that company? Does that mean your all like rich and snobby and stuff?"  
  
"Joey!" The one with the hair in a spike spoke up. "That's no way to talk to a lady, hi I'm Tristan, and this idiot over here is Joey, The short one with the spiky hair,"   
  
Maya looked over towards where he was pointing, she thought " That's the king of games, He's got a very strong magical aura, is he the one that SHE sent to find me?" She blinked then looked away, "She didn't want to look like some silly girl with a crush."  
  
Tristan continued, "Is Yugi and she's Tea."  
  
"You're all friends?"  
  
"Yep" Tea interrupted.  
  
"Was it just me," Thought Maya " Or does she do that on purpose... Whatever it is it's annoying.  
  
Pearl watched as they continued to torture Maya, "Lucky Maya, all those boys and only one other girl for competition. Not that her little friend was into boys, but still if it had been her there..." "It was strange, she could sense a strong magical aura coming from the short one with the huge hair. And it was all radiating from that necklace he was wearing, She would just have to tell Maya about it at lunchtime, the annoying thing was that she couldn't even communicate with Maya mind to mind because the girl had blocked her after the incident at the press conference, well she couldn't help it. It's not like those people were important. Only silly parliament members and a few CEO's. Oh and the president, but no big deal. After all it does you good to laugh." She swept her hair back with her pencil. "People who needs them?"  
  
***************  
  
Beeeeeeeeep. The lunch bell rang. As soon as it went Joey and Tristan raced off at what was pretty much near the speed of sound. But Maya was in no hurry, "Knowing Pearl she'd just flirt with some guy till he offered to get her some. Cats... She knew she should have chosen a Lycanthrope but there was always that annoying problem that when anyone said the word sit, or down or roll or beg, he'd do just that... And all some people have to worry about is what colour nail polish to wear..."  
  
"Maya!!!" Pearl shouted as loud as she could. "That girl must have a hearing problem or something..." She tried again. "MAAAAYYAA!!!!!!" Well that got her attention, she thought inwardly. She smiled as the girl rushed up holding one ear.   
  
" I was about five meters away. You could have just walked over to me, like a NORMAL person would do!"  
  
"And spoil all your fun?"  
  
Maya sweat dropped. "I think I need to redo the spell, you're getting more catlike by the second."  
  
"You might as well say more perfect, it saves breath."   
  
"You are the most arrogant person,"  
  
"Cat!"  
  
"Cat I've ever met!"  
  
"Really, thank you!! Oh yeah want a roll?"  
  
She sweats dropped again... "Have you noticed?"  
  
"What?" Pearl looked around, confused "What's happened now?"  
  
"That guy, umm Yugi I think,"  
  
"Weren't you listening?" Pearl smiled  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Maya was starting to look frustrated so Pearl stopped, last time she looked like this she'd been a doormat for two days...  
  
"Yugi has a very strong aura, and most of the magic causing the aura emanates from the puzzle round his neck."  
  
"So do you think it's... HER?" Maya glanced around worried; "If she'd managed to find her this quick then she had to act fast."  
  
"It might be..." Though Pearl didn't like to show it she was worried too, "after all no one likes a grumpy enchantress..." And I've already got one...  
  
"So what should we do?"   
  
"Ohhh don't worry I've got a plan." Pearl smiled widely "And I know it'll work!!!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hi!!! Soooo tell me what do you think if you think at all?   
  
Yami Maya: "So I take it your happy again now?"  
  
Maya: "Yep!!!" Throws another lifesaver into her mouth.  
  
Yami Maya: Ohhh I thought we agreed for you to I dunno maybe... NOT EAT SUGAR!!!!!!  
  
Maya: *Does chibi eyes* "But I was depwessed!!!"  
  
Yami Maya: " HELP ME!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
